


【lukard】如果路边停了一辆救护车，请一定不要去看(pwp)

by KinderLionel



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, 速度与激情:特别行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: #是救护车上的性感肌肉男护士肖哥#role play，捆绑提及，老霍伪黑化#想来想去就只有救护车满足老霍的大体型了，还有卡车，但那未免有点没情调#感谢美国中央媒婆局牵线和物质支持#ooc怪物，爸爸们轻打#就是个无逻辑爽文#我真的不是开车博主，我只是真的满脑子都想搞他们而已呜呜呜





	【lukard】如果路边停了一辆救护车，请一定不要去看(pwp)

中情局每天都有任务。  
Deckard搞不懂他们哪里来的那么多任务。昨天他刚刚完成一个逃到英国境内假钞的任务，前天还有一个走私犯，更不用说上个星期那个跨国银行劫案——而现在，他得在自己家门口救一辆被劫匪挟持的救护车，里面还有一个美国探员，还是个伤员。  
真他妈好极了。

所以他穿着一套医院统一发的蓝色护士服，短袖长裤还有白色运动鞋——说真的Deckard不喜欢这套衣服，因为这套衣服换个颜色就和监狱的衣服差不了多少，而一想起监狱他就会想起远在美利坚合众国的某个棕色大块头，他不得不承认那会让他分神。  
不过好在衣服有个小帽子，还有一副口罩，至少不会再让他分神关注衣服了。  
有Deckard的任务都不会变得太复杂，他几乎很顺利的就进入了被劫持的救护车，接着同样很顺利的，他解决了那些暴徒，问出了首领的位置——他要做的就只是开车过去，把人抓出来，然后回家喝一杯啤酒。  
然后他看见了那个受伤的美国探员。  
他愣住了。  
那是Luke Hobbs。

大块头身上没有什么明显的伤口，但昏昏沉沉没有醒来的迹象，这让Deckard有点慌了手脚。  
他一一检查了Luke的身体情况，在确定没有任何致命伤之后开始寻找注射药剂的针眼，当然让他庆幸的是他并没有找到。  
接着Dec凑到Luke的面前，决定看看口鼻处有没有药物残留——  
然后，床上的受伤探员忽然伸手按住了他的脖颈，出其不意的给了Deckard一个深吻。  
绵长的吻是在Dec几乎窒息而不得不大力将Luke推开时结束的。  
但大块头却没那么轻易放手，几乎是在被推开的一瞬间他抓住了Deckard的手腕，一把将人拉进怀里抱着。  
挣扎了几下，Dec并没有挣开，而且Luke反常的行为也让他有点担心，所以便索性任由人抱着。  
然后事情变得一发不可收拾。

美国探员只是一个翻身，就借助体型优势将Deckard按在了活动床板上，他甚至一个不小心踢到了低矮车顶上的灯。蓝色护工服完全抵挡不住Luke的大力撕扯，在“刺啦”一声之后彻底宣告退休。  
见状不妙，Deckard朝着探员一个踢击，试图借机脱身。探员却似乎看穿了他的意图，看准时机抓住了他的脚踝，使劲一拉，直接将人压在身下。  
接着，在Deckard张嘴正准备开骂的时候，Luke将手上的护工服碎片塞在了他的嘴里。  
“我知道你要说什么，小公主，但显然现在你没什么可以说的。”Luke仍旧带着一脸笑容，这在Deckard看来却多了一丝讽刺。  
“所以现在，我说了算。”

Deckard不得不说自己从来没有这么狼狈过——被脱光，被束缚住无法挣脱，还是在一辆停在路边呜呜作响的救护车里，甚至不在那张看起来舒适一点的活动床板上。  
这个任务糟透了。  
似乎是为了能够在窄小空间里活动开，他将Dec压在了活动床板对面的车体内部——他的双手被反向捆绑在身后，绳子的另一端固定在救护车的护栏上，剩余的长度正好够Dec微微前倾，看着坐在自己面前的Luke。  
几乎是粗暴的踢了Deckard的大腿一脚，力道之大甚至撞得救护车晃了一下。Luke一只手托起下颚迫使着他挺起后背扬起头——这样的动作使得本就健硕的胸肌更加前凸，受到外界空气刺激的乳粒则更加突出。前屈的姿态让腰窝完美呈现，汗水顺着后背一路向下，汇聚在尾椎，深入进弹翘臀部缝隙之中。  
手指从后颈沿着背缝抚摸，揉捏着臀部探入股缝，掠过了由于紧张而微微开合的穴口，揉弄着会阴处的敏感皮肤，有意无意的触碰着穴口周围。

Deckard打算想些什么别的事情让他尽可能减少对身体里作乱的手指的关注，但Luke坏心眼的不停按压摩擦着腺点，引得他几乎不断的颤抖，未被触摸的前端颤巍巍的吐出几股前液。  
只是草草的几下扩张，Luke就拽着Dec的脚踝把他架在自己身上，将自己的整根阴茎顶了进去，撕扯的痛感让Deckard咬紧了嘴里的布片，仰着头试图缓解一点不适感。  
美国探员完全没等到肠道适应自己的大小，就开始了抽插——为了规避痛感，身体很自觉的在快速适应了身体里横冲直撞的阴茎的大小之后，生成了成倍的快感攻击Dec的大脑。  
救护车发出了承受不住的“嘎吱”声，并伴随着剧烈的运动而上下晃动，不停在响的“呜呜”声和闪动的急救灯仿佛在召唤着过路的人来看看救护车里到底发生了怎样的荒唐事。  
按在腰侧的手顺着肌肉纹理向胸前探去，揉捻掐拽早已挺立的乳尖，得寸进尺似得双手抚上胸肌大力揉捏，下身如同打桩机一样一下一下向他的内里钉去。  
“知道为什么你会这么容易混进这辆车吗?”在顶上腺点的片刻，Luke忽然问了一句。  
Deckard瞪着他没有回答。  
“因为你才是这次任务的目标，小公主。”Luke说着，一个大力的顶弄让Deckard猛的向上一挺，撞的救护车壁发出了一声巨响。  
“因为没有什么首领——”他又是狠狠一顶，引得Dec几乎呜咽。  
“我就是他们嘴里的领头人——”接着的一记顶弄几乎抽走了Deckard的魂魄。  
“——而且这一切都是为你量身制订的。”  
他又狠狠顶了一下，将精液悉数灌进Dec的肠道，被多重刺激攻击下，Dec也射出了大股白浊，重重的喘着气。  
接着Luke解开了束缚Deckard的绳子，拿开了嘴里的布片，轻轻亲了他一口，保持着刚刚的姿势将人抱在怀里，邀功似得看着他:“是你剧本里的感觉吧，小公主?”  
被折腾的才缓过点儿劲的Deckard白了Luke一眼:“倒像是某个三流剧本里面的变态反派，还装傻的那种。”  
“那也是你写的剧本——是你要写无敌特工和叛变探员的。我只是加了点儿临时发挥。”大个子撇撇嘴，“我以为我能在你这得个奥斯卡?”  
“哦，得了吧，给个金酸梅奖都是在夸你。”Dec拍拍大块头的肩膀，“救护车倒是挺不错。”  
“我跟CIA要的——戏要做全套，所以我找了个中情局的朋友要了一辆。”  
“……”  
行吧，你们美联邦真是大方。  
Deckard又一次被美国的开放自由刷新了三观。

“所以下一次是什么?我觉得警察和佣兵就不错。”  
“...... FU。”

-FIN-


End file.
